1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump, and more specifically to a pump having a pumping cavity defined by separable elements, at least one of which is resiliently compressible.
2. Prior Art
In the present instance, it is necessary to provide a pump that is capable of handling high viscosity latex fluids. One type of latex pump handles one-micron spheres of latex separated by chemicals or ionization. Pumps constructed on a piston principle cause agglomeration of latex which in turn promotes sticking of such pistons. Similarly, in gear pumps, the close clearances necessary ultimately result in seizure of the moving parts. Peristaltic pumps lack an adequate high pressure capability, and their principle produces questionable metering capability. Diaphragm pumps have a large volume of fluid in the pumping cavity and rely on check valves for fluid entry. With such devices, there is a possibility that air or vapor may enter the pumping cavity, thus seriously impairing performance. Vibration pumps using linear induction motors to reciprocate traveling rods have large chambers, and thus also are insensitive to air entrapment, and a few drops of air can drastically offset pumping and/or metering action.